Both roller skates and ice skates are very well known and have been used for a number of years on wooden or other hard surfaces and on ice, respectively. However, neither of these types of skates are suitable for use on the new synthetic material which has a coefficient of friction between that of wooden type material and ice. Thus ice skates would not slide easily enough while the conventional wide and laterally-spaced roller would render turns and other manoeuvers very difficult. The prior art does teach two or more rollers longitudinally and axially aligned, some rollers being detachable. The present invention is an improvement over the prior art.